A Friendly Lesson
by AquaticSands
Summary: Riley is about to be a senior, and Ava is about to start her freshmen year. Ava is worried that she will lose Auggie to a more experienced high school girl so she turns to Riley for some advice. But when Riley finds out Ava wants her to demonstrate a kiss, will she be able to go through with it? {AU (ages adjusted), One-Shot, some Ava/Riley}


**A/N: In this story Ava is older and is about to start high school. Riley is about to start her senior year.**

* * *

 **A Friendly Lesson**

It was nearly the end of Riley's junior year and summer was just a few weeks away. She was doing her best to study for her finals. Multiple books were strewn about the bay window as she went between three different subjects studying.

First she started with Chemistry, then after starting to get frustrated with chemical balances she switched to Calculus. This went about as well as Chemistry and she didn't study this one long either. She was about to make the switch to her third subject, the easiest of them all in her opinion, English III. All she had to do for this class was give a report on The Odyssey.

Riley heard a light knock on her door and then the it cracked open. Wondering who was interrupting her studies she looks up hoping it was one of her friends. Perhaps Maya came to save her from another long night of studying. But instead she was surprised to see Ava.

"Hey Riley, I hope I'm not bothering you," Ava says innocently walking further into Riley's room.

"Of course not. What's wrong?" she responds wondering what Ava wanted. The girl never brought good news, if anything she was up to something.

"Well..." Ava begins as she wanders around the room, "Auggie and I are going to be in high school after the summer. And well..."

"It's ok Ava, you can talk to me about anything. Just think of me as a big sister." Riley says patting next to her at the bay window. "Hop up here and let's have a talk. The bay window is always open for you."

Ava gleefully takes the seat and smiles. "Thanks Riley! Ya know I've always looked up to you. You're like one of the coolest people I know."

"Really?" Riley asks with surprise, then her surprise turns to pure joy. "Yay! I'm someone's role model."

"Hey now, let's not get carried away." Ava responds bringing Riley down a notch, she really knew how to take the spirit out of people. She points towards herself. "Remember we're talking about me here."

"Oh of course sweetie," Riley responds patting Ava on the head. "What's going on?"

"Well as I was saying, before you went all self indulgent on me is that Auggie and I are going to be freshmen soon." Ava gets an annoyed look on her face. "And that means high school girls..." She shakes her head in disgust. "They are going to be all over my Auggie."

"Well as boys get older they sometimes talk to other girls and ..." Riley tries to say but Ava interrupts her.

"I think you are missing my point here. I'm the only girl in Auggie's life. He just may not realize that yet." Ava had stood back up and had her hands on her hips now. She was definitely in serious mode. "And let me tell you if any of those little prissy girls think they are going to take my Auggie, they have another thing coming to them." She holds up her fist.

"Oh... of course. I'm sure that will work out well," Riley says still curious why Ava was bringing this up to her. "So where do I come into this?"

Ava let out an audible sigh, "Well you see, I need to solidify mine and Auggie's relationship. I need to let him know that those other girls aren't anything and I'm the only one for him."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Riley moves some of the books out of the way so Ava could have a better place to sit. She still decided to stand however.

"With a kiss!" Ava says with more enthusiasm than Riley had ever seen her have. She then jumps back over to the bay window and sits back down closer to Riley.

"Oh a kiss, yeah that would solidify a relationship. But haven't you two already kissed? Didn't you have a mock wedding and everything?"

"We did, but we just gave each other a kiss on the cheek." Ava shakes her head once more before putting her face in her hands. She began to sob a little, "Everyone knows a kiss on the cheek just means friends!" There was a trimmer to her voice as she said 'friends' and Riley could almost make out a few tears rolling down her cheek. "Me and Auggie have just been close friends, despite what anyone else thinks. We've never even kissed!"

Riley consoled Ava the best she could, patting her on the back and telling her "Everything's going to be alright."

But Ava felt she knew better and pushed Riley's hand away. "No, it's not that simple. Things don't just become alright. I'm going to lose my Auggie!"

"Ava, Auggie really likes you. I'm sure he even loves you. Why are you so worried about something as small as a kiss anyway?"

"It may be just a small kiss to you. But not to me." She shakes her head in frustration again and wipes the tears from her cheek, "Not when it's my first kiss! And I want to be Auggie's first kiss." Then after calming down for a moment she looks back over at Riley, "But I've never kissed a boy before. And I don't want to mess it up. If I mess it up, he may want one of those other girls." She clinches her fist again as she thought about the other girls. "Girls that have more experience in things like that." She brings her fist down hard onto a pillow next to her.

"Oh you poor thing." Riley says while gently stroking her hair. "You don't have anything to worry about though, kissing is probably the easiest thing in the world."

Ava looks up into Riley's soft brown eyes and in almost a whisper asks "Will you show me then?"

Confusion came over Riley's face, "Show you what?"

"How to kiss of course, duh!" Ava was blunt but to the point, she held her eye contact with Riley waiting for a response.

"I don't know..." Riley says leaning back slightly. "That might be a little much. I mean, I've never, ya know..."

"Oh dont give me that. I've seen you making out with Lucas before. Don't tell me you don't know how," Ava comes back defensively. She was beginning to wonder if she had maybe chosen the wrong person. Maya would have probably been a better candidate, she wouldn't have pretended to not know how.

"Well yes that is true, I have kissed Lucas many, many times." Riley was feeling awkward, unsure how to put her feelings into words without hurting Ava's feelings. "But see I've just never, ya know... Kissed a girl."

"What's the big deal?" Ava inquired coming a little closer to Riley's face. "It's not like I'm asking you to be," she lowers her voice to a whisper, "a lesbian," then brings her tone back to normal and continues, "I'm just asking you to save mine and Auggie's relationship!"

This got Riley to thinking, should she or shouldn't she? It wasn't unheard of for girls to have a friendly kiss between each other. It wouldn't really mean anything. Ava just needed her help right? Reluctantly Riley finally agrees, "Ok."

"Really?!" Ava gives Riley a hug and squeezes as hard as she can. "You're totally my bestie right now!"

Riley liked how she added the 'right now' part in. Ava was known to have mood swings and to go from friends to enemies with people at the turn of a hat. But her and Auggie had always been close friends through and through. Riley couldn't even think of any time that the two weren't friends. Perhaps Ava really did care for him. Maybe she was doing what a big sister should do, and helping her brother out.

"So now?" Ava asks puckering her lips like a fish and sticking her face towards Riley.

Riley just giggles. "You should relax your face more, don't try so hard at the kiss." Riley relaxes her face and only slightly presses her lips together. "Like this."

Ava does her best to imitate but still tries too hard and ends up looking like an even worse fish. But Riley works with her taking her thumbs and gently brushing the corners of her lips. "Relax your lips even more, almost as if you were going to take a drink from a straw." Ava follows her instructions and after a few seconds Riley says, "There you go. That's a little more relaxed looking. You don't want to scare him off before you get close."

"I never thought about it like that." Ava says still holding her lips in the exact position, once again trying a little too hard to do it right.

Still looking into Ava's eyes Riley begins to massage her shoulders. "You're too tense, your lips aren't the only thing you should relax. You should relax your whole body. You are trying to show him that you are comfortable around him, not that he makes you nervous."

"But what if I am nervous around him." Ava breaks her pose looking at the ground now. "I'm always nervous around him now. It's not like when we were younger and I could just play games with him all day and never get nervous at all. Now, it's like things are different. When I'm around him I get this weird tingling feeling in my stomach and well I just can't get him out of my head." Her shoulders tense up once more and she begins to stare at the ground.

"Oh honey," Riley responds continuing to rub her shoulders trying to relieve the tension. "You're in love, that's what love feels like. It's common to be nervous around someone you really care for. I still get nervous around Lucas sometimes. Nervous that I'll do something silly or stupid to make me look bad. But just know that as nervous as you are, guys are always ten times more nervous!"

"Really? But they seem so brave and unconcerned with girls."

"That's just a defense mechanism guys use. Deep down they are scared of us." Riley laughs, "So think about all those times you felt nervous around Auggie. Did he maybe seem a little nervous too, or perhaps stumble his words, maybe even a little clumsy while you were together?"

Ava burst out laughing. "Actually he did walk into a wall once when we were walking. I just thought he wasn't really paying attention." She shakes her head still giggling, "I never would have imagined it was because I made him nervous as well."

"See, he is having the same feelings as you. He really likes you Ava." Riley stops massaging her shoulders and gives her a hug. "So don't be so worried."

Ava then relaxes her body the best she could and looks back to Riley and puckers her lips the way she was shown. "So what's next?"

"Well next you just tilt your head slightly," Riley imitates her instructions, "then come toward the other person like so," again Riley imitates her instructions coming within a few inches of Ava's face now, so close she could smell the raspberry lip gloss Ava wore. "Then you just close your eyes and connect your lips." They each close their eyes and Riley moves the last few inches connecting her lips to Ava's.

It didn't feel as odd as Riley feared it would. But it was still something she wasn't used too. She could feel Ava's lip gloss rub off and onto her own lips. In the few seconds their lips were connected she felt Ava's breathing get more relaxed. And as she broke the kiss and opened her eyes again Ava was beaming a smile.

"Was that it?" Ava asks curiously. "That didn't seem so bad."

"I told you there wasn't anything to kissing." Riley pulls Ava back into a hug and squeezes her gently.

Then Ava threw Riley a curve-ball. "So if that's a kiss then why do some people use their tongues?"

Speechless Riley just looked at Ava with wide eyes. "That's umm... A more advanced kiss. That's more something you have to learn on your own."

"Oh, I see," Ava responds disappointed. "So you will teach me a normal kiss. But not the advanced kiss?" She clinches her fist again, "Those high school girls are going to know how to do it, and they will use that on my Auggie!" She punches another pillow next to her leaving an indention. "I'm not going to let them steal my Auggie!" Taking Riley's hand into hers Ava squeezes, "Pleeeeeease teach me!"

Riley shifted a little where she sat. She didn't want to tell the poor girl no, it would break her heart. But she also didn't really want to make out with Auggie's girlfriend either... This was a dilemma for sure. But deep down she felt it was innocent and that Ava meant nothing by it other than truly wanting to keep her relationship with Auggie. But should she do it?

With some reluctance Riley gives in, "Ok, but only for a second."

Happy that her friend was going to help her out Ava rejoices and scoots a little closer to Riley. She then gently tilts her head and leans in like she had before. Riley does the same saying, "This time when our lips touch just open your mouth a little." And with a little bit of awkwardness to her tone she adds, "And just follow my lead."

Once their lips touched Ava opened her mouth slightly and she felt Riley's tongue brush her lips as it came into her mouth. She was a good student and followed Riley's lead well. And after a moment of unfamiliarity she was able to relax and go with it. Entwining her tongue around Riley's she did her best not to giggle at the situation. But this was no time to laugh, not with her love for Auggie on the line. She made sure to pay attention to every detail.

Riley held the kiss as long as she felt she could. But the longer she had her tongue in Ava's mouth the more and more awkward she felt, and after about ten very long seconds she broke the kiss. Even if it was helping a friend out, she still felt strange about it. What if Auggie or someone had walked by the door and seen them? Ava hadn't even closed it when she came in.

Now that it was over with though, Riley was sort of glad she went through with it. And while tasting the raspberry lip gloss that had made it's way onto her own lips she felt a chill run down her body. She had just made out with her little brother's girlfriend, and she just might have liked it a little.

Both had been silent after the kiss. Ava had been having her own emotions running crazy. On the forefront of her mind was herself and Auggie as usual. But lingering behind those feelings was this new feeling, a feeling she didn't initially believe she had or even could have. A feeling that was hard to describe, but it was like electricity through her veins. It was the very feeling she got from kissing Riley.

"Does it always feel like that?" Ava asks finally breaking the silence. "Like my whole body is flowing with electricity. It feels like I have all this energy now that wasn't there a minute ago." Ava was now looking at her hands which were still tingling. "That felt amazing." Leaning over she placed her head gently on Riley's shoulder. "Is that how it will feel when I kiss Auggie?"

"It'll be ten times more amazing!" Riley responds leaning her head over to rest on Ava's. "You're gonna turn that boys world upside down." The two both start giggling before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah he isn't going to know what hit him," Ava says clinching her fist again then releases it. "And those high school girls won't have a chance with him either." She puts her arm around Riley's back and squeezes her in a half hug. "Thanks again. You're the best."

"No worries." Riley puts her own arm around Ava and returns the half-hug. "Anytime you need help or advice, never hesitate to ask."

A smile slowly crept across Ava's face. "Think you could show me one more time then? So umm... Ya know I can make sure I've got it right."

Judging from the previous kiss Riley felt Ava had it down pretty well. But she also sort of wanted to do it again herself. It was wrong she knew but she wanted to feel Ava's lips on hers at least one more time, if only for a moment. "Sure, this time you take the lead though," Riley finally answers. "But just one sec."

Riley then gently got up from the bay window and walked over to the door. No one had seen them so far. But that was most likely due to luck more than anything. Both her parents were currently home and Auggie was presumably in his room. Riley didn't want to risk it any further and casually closed the door, making sure to lock it. She then rejoined Ava who had moved from the window to Riley's bed.

"The bed's a little more comfortable. I hope that's alright." Ava says as Riley sits down close to her.

"It's alright," Riley responds looking deep into Ava's green eyes. She could see her reflection smiling the soft green lenses. She began to feel a chill again as it inched its way down her body, leaving behind that familiar tingling sensation. Then Ava closes her eyes and leans forward, Riley does the same and meets her half way.

Their kiss lasted longer this time as neither broke away after a few seconds. Before Riley realized it she was laying back on the bed with Ava laying halfway on top of her, neither breaking the kiss yet. Riley puts her arms around Ava and runs her fingers through her hair. Then after what seemed like forever Ava gently pulled back but not far.

Still inches from Riley's face Ava couldn't do anything but smile. "How'd I do?"

"Excellent," Riley whispers wishing she hadn't stopped. "You did very well, you're going to blow his mind."

"Did I blow yours?" Responds Ava as she lays back down next to Riley, each staring at the ceiling now.

"That was definitely new to me, yet pretty enjoyable. So yeah, I guess it did," Riley responds feeling a bit bashful now. "You know you can't tell Auggie about this right? He would murder me."

"Don't worry Riles, I'm not going to tell anyone." Ava rolls over slightly so that she is looking at Riley. "You know you can't tell Lucas right?"

"Oh trust me sweetie, I'm not telling anyone either. As enjoyable as that was, we should probably keep it between us." Riley knew she would be the laughing stock of the school if they found out she made out with her brother's girlfriend. If anything she was more worried that Ava might still let it accidentally slip to Auggie. And if she did, Riley had full intentions of denying it.

"Well I guess I'm going to go find Auggie." Ava says standing up from the bed. She gives Riley one last friendly hug. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Riley responds.

Ava was halfway to the door when she turned and asked "So I'll see you for the next lesson?"

Took by surprise once more Riley asks, "Next lesson? I think you do pretty well as it is."

Ava just giggles and says, "Practice makes perfect though."

Riley laughs as well saying, "Well if you do need anymore practice, you know where to find me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. There didn't seem to be many Ava fics out there, so I wanted to write one. I know it's kind of an odd pairing, but I think the pairing of Ava/Riley (AvaRi?) could work if they were a little closer in age. Also I'm debating on writing a story about Ava starting high school and Riley being a senior and the friendship that they begin to have. Not necessarily with them as a pair though. Not sure on an exact plot yet, but I have some ideas. Would anyone be interested in that?**


End file.
